Earth Angel
by RiddleGirl7
Summary: Johnny likes Emma, but he doesn't know how to tell her. When a situation arises, will Johnny, with the help of their friends, be able to tell her? -ONESHOT-


Earth Angel

The sunlight danced into the room early that morning, so Johnny awoke several seconds before the alarm did, which unfortunately rang out before he could shut it off. He groaned and forced himself out of bed. He quickly got dressed and looked around the room, satisfied that it was organized and clean, which so happened to be one of the perks of having a room to himself. He opened the door and stepped quietly into the hallway. It was his turn to make breakfast and he didn't want to wake up the others. While passing the girls door, he heard a ruckus, which was followed by the door opening and Emma crashing out the door. Johnny instinctively held out his arms and caught her before she fell. Emma was then placed upon her feet.

"Thanks Johnny; I'm glad you were here. I tripped over Lo's makeup bag on my way out".

"No problem, so why are you up so early?"

"Oh, I'm trying to get a surf session in before work. I haven't surfed in two days and it's driving me nuts".

"I see, well I'd join you, but someone has to get breakfast ready".

"That's alright, I'm pretty sure that Ty is going to be there. I'll see you later". She said with a wave goodbye. Johnny frowned as she walked away, wanting more than anything to go after her and tell her everything. Like how much he missed her when she was gone, or that she was in his dreams almost every night. Or the fact that he wanted her to move into his room, so she wouldn't have to stay in an over-crowded room. Johnny mentally slapped himself upon thinking that. C'mon Johnny, get a hold of yourself, your better than that. And with a final look, he headed downstairs to make breakfast.

'~*~'

Once lunchtime came around, Johnny's head was filled with thoughts about this morning. He was very distracted at work, even going as far as to give a family the wrong room key. Bummer was not impressed.

"Johnny!"

"Yes, Mr. Baumer."

"This is the third time I`ve asked you to pay attention. Now since it`s your first offence, I`m gonna have to ask you to stay and work an hour after your shift, maybe then you`ll pay attention. Now don`t forget to smile", he said, walking away. Johnny sighed, thinking that this was gonna be a hard day.

'~*~'

Johnny ran from the hotel after his shift, thinking that he wouldn`t get a chance to eat something, as Fin was making tacos. He was surprised to see a plate waiting for him when he walked in.

"Who got me a taco?" Johnny asked.

"Emma did, bro", Broseph replied. "She thought you might be hungry after your shift".

"Where is Emma anyway?"

"I don't know, but she seemed pretty upset today", Broseph said as he sat down beside him.

"Yea, she won't tell us about it", Reef added as he sat on Johnny's other side." Maybe she will talk to you. Last I heard, someone was upstairs", Reef hinted. Johnny saw this as an excellent opportunity.

"If you will excuse me", Johnny said as he stood up and walked out of the kitchen. When they were sure he was gone, Reef and Broseph high-fived.

"Phase one complete", Reef said.

'~*~'

Johnny knocked on the girl's door, waiting for an answer. When he heard nothing, he opened it slowly. No one was in the room, but he did notice a window was open. He looked out and saw nothing, but did hear a sound, on top of the roof . Grabbing a hold of the side, he pulled himself up. He noticed that Emma was facing towards the sunset, and looked as though she'd been crying for a while.

"Emma, are you ok? Because if you want to talk..."

"Sure, I'd appreciate", she replied as he sat down beside her.

"So, what's up?"

"Well, this morning, I was at the Office and after a few waves, I saw that Ty was there, but he was with Kelly. When I saw them, sort of lost my balance and fell off. When I woke up he was making sure I was ok. I told him I was fine and got up. Kelly came over and grabbed his hand", Emma paused for a second. "And kissed him, and then told me that they were dating". Johnny listened closely to her, seeing that this had hurt her a lot. He then knew that the time was right to tell her.

"Emma, I know you liked Ty, but he ignored you and didn't even remember your name until about 2 weeks ago! You deserve better then that Emma; you deserve someone who will listen to you when you need to talk, who will protect you and love you forever. Someone like..."

"Like who?"prompted Emma.

"Someone like me", Johnny finished. Emma looked at him with such surprised, which faded into a smile.

"How long-"

"Since the moment I first saw you". Emma thought about it for a moment and it all made sense. All the kind gestures he ever made for her, all the times he offered to help her. It all fell into place, perfectly.

"Oh, Johnny, I can't believe I was such an idiot not to see it all along. Can you forgive me?"

Before Johnny could reply, he heard the fair sound of a song,

**'Earth angel, Earth angel, Will you be mine, My darling dear, Love you all the time."**

"Do you hear that?" Johnny asked.

"Oh, my gosh! I love this song"

"Hmm, we should probably get down from here before we become a feast for the mosquitoes". Emma agreed and together they helped each other climb back into her room. When they shut the window, they looked at each other. The song was still playing in the distance somewhere.

"May I have this dance?" Johnny asked as he offered his hand.

"Sure", Emma accepted. Johnny pulled her close and they danced together, even after the song had ended.

'~*~'

Elsewhere, Reef and Broseph were relaxing in the kitchen, with a stereo between them. Hearing the music, Lo and Fin came to investigate.

"What are you guys doing?" Lo asked.

"We thought Johnny could use a nice setting", Reef replied.

"For what, exactly", Fin questioned Reef.

"To finally talk to Emma about his feelings, bro", Broseph told her.

"Wait, Johnny likes Emma?"

"That's an understatement, dudette, dude loves her". Lo and Fin looked at each other with surprise and disbelieve.

"Really? Because Emma likes Ty", Lo informed them.

"We know, but once we heard that Ty was going out Kelly, we thought that it would be a good time for Johnny to man up".

"Eww! Gross! My brother is dating Kelly?"Lo cringed.

"So why did you do this, anyway?" Fin asked.

"Call it my good deed for today", Reef said as he reached for a bag of chips.

"Oh yes, your Mr. Helpful all the time. So maybe you'll be generous and... ", Fin said as she snatched the bag of chips from Reef and ran.

"Hey, get back here!"

"You have to catch me first, kook!"

"Ah, young love", Lo sighed as she took Reef's seat.

"I hear that, dudette. Chip?" Broseph offered. Lo accepted and the rest of the evening was filled with laughs, love, and the sounds of Fin and Reef fighting over a bag of chips.

~Fin~

A Johnny and Emma story! You wouldn't believe how theres so little of these on here. Anyway, I meant for this to be released before the episode where Kelly does become Ty's girlfriend (Gotta love Wikipedia) but my internet was wonky for a while, so I couldn't upload it. Now here it is! Please R&R!

**Until I write again,**

**RiddleGirl7**


End file.
